


A Big Girl Now

by FlowerFly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerFly/pseuds/FlowerFly
Summary: One morning in Morgan Stark's life.





	A Big Girl Now

Morgan woke up startled. This wasn't her room!  
It was ugly, white walls and a large window she saw only the blue sky. No tree or leaf on the sight. 

The room smelled different, too. 

She saw Steve the Polar Bear next to her in the bed and remembered. Mom had carried her in the car in the middle of the night. She had slept throughout the ride. 

She remembered mom carrying her to this bed. "Mom has to travel but Happy will take care of you. Be nice to him, don't do too many pranks, right? Mommy loves you three thousand." 

It was easier when dad was still with them. When mom had to travel, she could stay at home with him. 

She found her Avengers-themed travel bag on the floor. She wished she could have stayed at home with Happy. But she was going to be alright. She was a big girl now. 

The sky looked the same, after all. It was early morning. She changed her favorite clothes on, red jeans and an orange hoodie, and went looking for Happy.

The living room looked familiar. She had been here before! With dad, when she was still a little girl. 

Happy slept on a large sofa as he had just fallen asleep in front of the large screen. Happy looked like dad when dad was dead. The same pale face, the same wrinkles, the same dark circles under his eyes. Except he was breathing and dead dad wasn't. 

The TV was on, showing a news broadcast in a language she didn't recognize. A video of an explosion, then mom was talking looking sad and grave. Morgan liked explosions, she didn't understand why mom looked so sad. It wasn't unusual that mom was on TV. Morgan got it, mom had an important job, sometimes she had to be on TV and away from her family. 

It was okay, Morgan was a big girl and she could take care of herself. She put Steve the Polar Bear next to Happy to guard him so that nothing bad could happen to him and headed alone to the stairs. There were glass doors without handles everywhere but luckily she knew where the hidden opening panel was. She used the 20 digits code she remembered dad had used and all the doors opened silently in front of her.


End file.
